


sid

by orphan_account



Category: Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: ADRIENNE IF YOU READ THIS YOU'RE DEAD, GOD I HATE MYSELF WHY DID I WRITETHIS HNGH, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "listen, man. he's dead."





	sid

"Listen, man. He's dead."

It had been over two decades, maybe three ever since Sid died. He had died too young, but he had a criminal record.

_"He killed his own girlfriend."_

Johnny could imagine it. The blood on Sid's clothes, the blood on her clothes. A weak hand, pale legs and knees, and deceased eyes that were hollow. Her pupils would be barren fields, the darkness piercing the back of her dysfunctional brain.

"He deserved to die."

No. No, he fucking didn't. He fucking did not, you cunt bag. Sid did not deserve to die. It may be criminal, but to die like that? It was a shame! He was a part of-

_"It doesn't matter that he was a part of our band. He deserved to die."_

Johnny sighed. All these words came back to him from a week after Sid's funeral. He was in still in mourning.

He still is.

And he can imagine Sid, rocking out with his dead girlfriend in a coffin in Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> THISISFICTIONALTHISSHITNEVERHAPPENED
> 
> my friend DARED me to do oKA Y
> 
> I HAVE BAD FRIENDS
> 
> THIS IS WHAT YOU GET ADIE
> 
> BE PROUD OF IT™


End file.
